Riolu/Underswap
So Worry is a furry. He is a hidden enemy the protagonist encounters in the Art Club Room. The protagonist must read the sign in the Art Club room when the computer's clock is set for October 10th at 8 PM to encounter him. The NTT Resort must also be reached beforehand. Contrary to popular belief, killing So Worry accrues EXP and is considered a kill by the game, which will cause a True Pacifist Route attempt to fail. Profile So Worry is exactly the same as his original counterpart but act and behave like So Sorry (aka bad underswap where its just lazy). He has a blue-gray fur, blue eyes, a yellow collar, and a Pokeball collar tag. In battle, he can wear one of five different hats. The shape of his muzzle changes with his expressions. He is an apprehensive, apologetic, but otherwise friendly artist. His attacks are not deliberate attempts to hurt the protagonist, but rather clumsy attempts to show his art. In Battle Attacks * He swings his tail at the protagonist while he turns around to search for things in his vest. This tail uses blue and orange attacks. * Crumpled paper is thrown at the protagonist in mass amounts. * He mistakenly draws Doodlebogs, which throw doodles in circular formations at the protagonist. The doodlebogs are disposed of with the "Draw" ACT option. * When the battle is about to end, Riolu does both of his first aforementioned attacks at the same time. Strategy So Worry cannot be spared. The battle can be ended in one way. * Attacking 11 times causing him to inflate his belly and fly away. Quotes Before Battle ' * ''Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! I'm so sorry!!! 'Pacifist Dialogue Path ' * ''Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you I'm such a klutz. I was just here to find something to draw, and... Oh no, it's ok! It's OK! I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles. Let me look in my vest! ''#1' * ''Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away. Wait, wait! I've got my notebook! I can draw you a picture in it! I'm quite the artist, you know. I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!! '#2' * S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well. Wait! I know the problem! I just have to find a better piece of paper for it! '#3' * None of my papers are good enough to use... IT'S OK!!! I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil! It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!! '#4' * Here! I got it! My magic pencil is amazing! Everything I draw with it looks... COMPLETELY REAL! Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real! '#5' * AHHHHH!!! 'while any Doodlebogs are present' * I've messed up. I've really messed up. Oh no. I'll just use a regular pencil! I'll try my best! '#8' * Are you ready!? I just finished! Here's your picture! What do you think!? It's a representation of your deepest essence... It's great, right!? ... (They think my art is terrible.) Well! I'll leave you with that thought! Goodbye! See you later! Sayonara! Nice knowing ya! Hasta la vista. ... I should leave. '#9' Combat Dialogue Path ' * ''Oh! Whoops! That hurt! So sorry, I must have gotten in the way! I really shouldn't stand so close Ah I'm just being troublesome. * Darn it, I keep getting in the way So sorry, I'm such an oaf Wandering in front of you... * ... Are you... trying to KILL me? ...so sorry, but I've had a really tough year. I don't know if I could take you killing me on top of everything. You should find someone else to kill. So sorry. * ????? I just said I'm not interested in the offer!! ... Sorry, I must not have enunciated clearly enough. I am not interested in being killed. Thank you very much. * Look, stranger I... I guess I'm going to have to tell the truth. My whole life, I've never been worth a lot of EXP. Everyone else at my work, in my classes, Would raise a person's LV by 4 or 5 when destroyed... But me? I wouldn't even increase your LV by 1. For this reason... I... I've always been... I've never been very good at getting killed. So... I'm flattered that you... Want to destroy me. But you are making a big waste of your time!! Stop killing me!!! * OK, OK. Hm. ... If you stop killing me, I'll pay you 200G. * 220G? * ... 300G? * W... Wait a second. You're trying to kill me... C... could it be...? Because you don't like me very much...? No, no, that can't be! This is just a friendly, um, killing between acquaintances!!! Pals... we're... we're still pals, right!! OK, maybe not PALS, but, uh, Friendly strangers? You know, just one step away from being buds!! I mean, I was practically... I was about to crack open the sparkling cider! Pull out some baguettes and some swiss cheese! BLOW ON A FREAKING PARTY HORN!!! * N... no, you don't like me either, huh...? Nobody likes me... they're just putting up with me I'm just annoying you... I should leave ARRRRRGHHHH!!! Why am I such an idiot??!?!!!! How did I not see it before!!! You weren't killing me because you LIKED me!!! NOBODY does that! That's NOT a thing! * Oh. Sorry. I was being too loud. Ugh. I'm wasting your time, aren't I...? ... ...whew, I feel really... strange. I think I need to go home and lie down. Oh, and... About all this. Um. Sorry. Flavor Text * ''He loves to inflate his belly! ''Check' * ''You're blocked in politely! Encounter * The enemy looks nervous. Neutral * The enemy looks anxious. Neutral * The enemy looks perturbed. Neutral * The enemy taps his fingers together like jackhammers. Neutral * The enemy tries to copy your movements so it fits in. Neutral * The enemy uses a hypnotizing 3D-tush-wiggle attack. Neutral * You smile. They're a bit preoccupied. 'Something' * You wave. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You weep. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You cough. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * Art lets your wildest fantasies come to life! '- Check' * You draw a boat. Away it goes. '- Draw' * The enemy is apologizing to its visions of the Reaper. Low Gallery So Sorry Riolu (Hat).png|So Worry without his notebook So Sorry Riolu (Notebook).png|So Worry without his hat So Sorry Riolu.png|So Worry without any equipments Underswap Riolu.png|So Worry's Battle sprite Trivia *So Worry has five different hats that he might wear in battle: a party hat, a tiny cowboy hat, a beret, a jester hat and a fedora. *So Worry's original creator, an artist known as "BlueCatRiolu," he loves to inflate his belly! Category:Underswap Category:Non-Canon Category:Riolu Category:Cats Category:OCs Category:Non-Undertale Category:Male Category:So Sorry